


太阳雨

by dojimameko



Series: 太阳雨 [1]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Ryuzo/Jin Sakai - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojimameko/pseuds/dojimameko
Relationships: Ryuzo/Jin Sakai
Series: 太阳雨 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939864
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

日本大八岛的诞生，源于伊邪那岐命与伊邪那的结合。对马岛作为被神明祝福而诞生下的八岛四国之一，流传着诸多诡谲神秘的鬼怪传说，比如“太阳雨天狐狸娶亲”。  
龙三为这桩故事的真实性苦思冥想了好久了——每当阳光照拂大地，兀自漂泊的漫天乌云降下丰沛的雨水时，龙三就会放下手中的农活，踩着草鞋跨过泥泞的坑洼，去到遣川郁郁葱葱的森林里寻找狐狸的影子。  
岛上的每个被孩童央求着要讲睡前故事的母亲，都会不约而同地用“彩虹尽头就是狐狸的家”来收尾。久而久之，在孩子们天马行空的想象里，狐狸娶亲的队伍会就成为从森林深处蜿蜒而过，手捧玉盘珍羞，向雨中彩虹的尽头走去的画面。  
于是，在每一个阳光晴好且下着蒙蒙细雨的日子里，龙三会拖着步子挨向神祗栖息的住所。斑斓的虹光为群山与原野抹上祥和肃穆的颜色，远方的地平线闪耀光辉，牵动龙三的思绪——狐狸娶亲真的存在吗？若非亲眼所见，为何村里人会不厌其烦地传颂同样的故事呢？于是乎，当山风吹拂林莽，鸟雀振翅鸣啭，龙三就会产生一种错觉，以为接亲的狐狸施展妖法，将身形隐藏在万顷林海里，化作馥郁的野花、繁茂的枝叶、潺潺的溪流里，只因自己的疏忽大意从此擦身而过。  
空手而归的龙三很是不甘心。如果不曾亲眼所见“太阳雨天狐狸娶亲”，每当他从家徒四壁的村舍里醒来，就将和这座岛上的草木荣枯一样，继续着日出而作日落而息的生活，直到自己变成一个连锄头都挥不起来的糟老头子。  
可如果他能遇见狐狸娶亲的队伍，他就可以偷偷捎去狐狸们价值连城的嫁妆，拿去当掉、拿去去炫耀，让平凡无奇的生活增添意想不到的收获。也可以说，是让自己能在境井家主之子，境井仁面前抬得起头的资本。  
多年后，当龙三对境井仁说起这段天真无邪的童年故事时，境井仁莞尔一笑，从他爽朗的笑声和充满亲和力的笑容中，倒映出龙三窘迫的神色。“仁，你难道不会笑话我吗？”  
“怎么会笑话你呢？毕竟当时我们为了找出狐狸，可整整在白泽森林迷路了两天两夜呢！”年轻的家主浓眉朗目，从内而外流露出一股令人怀念的温柔，“我们被志村舅舅骂到狗血淋头的后续你还记得吗？就是当我们回来的时候，浑身上下都是泥巴。我舅舅整个人火冒三丈，那样子实在又可怕又好笑……”  
“我知道了，仁，不必再说了。”看着本想对此一吐为快的境井仁，龙三微微紧蹙眉头，明明当时境井仁被舅舅罚去闭门思过，自己则被家臣撵出门外的惨痛经历，至今令他耿耿于怀。更别提被轰出境井宅邸时，自己的手臂和脑袋可是在青石板的台阶上磕出浮肿数日的淤青。但光听境井仁沉稳的声音与说话时充满敬意的态度，龙三内心纠葛的情绪就愈发沸腾，郁积于心的烦躁让他不得不频频深呼吸，以此矫正放恣胡为的性情。  
“好吧，龙三。”境井仁撇撇嘴，脸上的微笑依旧。“你今天请我来和斗笠帮的弟兄喝酒，是有什么值得庆祝的事情吗？”  
龙三舔了舔干燥的下唇，打量着身穿粗布直垂的境井仁，照例用他漫不经心的口吻说道：“没什么，就是想让你见一见我的斗笠帮弟兄们。那天你潜入大平寨、在豆酿灯塔发出进攻信号的时候，很多温饱难继的兄弟都与你素未谋面。但如今你赫赫威名，这群混小子就整天吵着让我带你来聚一聚，实在难办！不知境井仁大人可否赏脸？”  
见境井仁毫不掩饰地显露出开心的表情，龙三一拍大腿，最初积郁在胸口的心结也被清爽的海风拂去。  
那晚，境井仁几乎喝到酩酊大醉，昔日熬炼而就的凛然正气，被穿肠而过的酒肉泡得酥软。龙三也喝得兴致高涨，将斗笠帮黯惨的生计、无望的明日抛给八百万众神。所有的烦闷苦恼，都被丢进熊熊燃烧的篝火里烧得纤屑不留；觥筹交错、推杯换盏间，龙三不厌其烦地向手下宣扬境井仁的英雄事迹。在贵市平原的林野里，境井家主与自己天衣无缝地配合，不费吹灰之力就将蒙古将士杀得片甲不留。在蒙古营寨旁的海湾上，他们勇敢地跳下千堆万叠的滚滚浪涛里，留下满船蒙古士兵首身分离的尸骸，还有他与境井仁在长尾家比武会上的刀光剑影……世人常说酒后吐真言，浸润酒精的身心会变得比平日更加真挚，诚恳，可当龙三看着篝火里崩裂星火，周围渐渐响起此起彼伏的呼噜声，龙三感到此刻的自己无比清醒，清醒到连想抱怨给境井仁说的话，都硬生生被他咽了回去。  
你一生下来就是境井仁大人，而我龙三，不过一介风餐露宿的浪人剑客。  
想到这里，龙三为自己最后斟了盅酒，将酒盏递给醉如烂泥的境井仁。  
“仁，来，我们再喝一杯……”  
“好啊，龙三……”  
月华倾撒在柳杉和扁柏的梢尖，摇曳银光，遒劲的黑松拼命接近苍穹，与虫鸣螽跃一同化作苍茫大地.上诗意的画卷。夜色沉沦人，扰人思绪。龙三趁着境井仁用手背揩嘴的当会，将这位挚友拥吻在怀中。

扑鼻而来的酒气与境井仁溢出嘴角的嘤咛，让龙三难以抑制地将手探进境井仁的胸口，抚揉.能让对方兴奋的地方。在酒精的作用下，两人陶醉在这粗犷的即兴里，完全忘却这一幕当下正发生在目睽睽之下。当他吻着境井仁的时候，年轻的武土也热烈地回应他的所有，身与心像是要融为一体，紧紧彼此炙烫的胸膛相互贴靠。而境井仁那耽溺的表情，简直能轻易揉碎任何一位顽固之人的铁石心肠。

伴随着境井仁梦呓般的呢喃，龙三将他紧紧拥抱在怀中，仿佛害怕他消失似地将脸埋进武士的肩窝里。

“仁，请不要离开我，好吗?”龙三低语着， 上下打量着近乎快躺进温柔乡里的境井仁，用贫瘠的想象描绘出两人过着一路清贫， 却悠然自得的生活后，不由得苦笑起来。没想到境井仁瞬间抬头，充满雾气的眼睛里，流露一如既往的坚定。

“好啊龙三，我会一直陪伴在你身边。”

就像小时候，我们一起在太阳雨的日子，去森林找娶亲的狐狸一样。

龙三不由地涨红了脸，想再次亲耳听境井仁为自己确认一遍，不过从境井仁睡眼朦胧的表情来看，很明显是做不到了。


	2. 太阳雨（第二回）

第二天早晨，因为强烈的阳光而睁开眼睛的龙三，看见了在一旁准备粗茶淡饭的境井仁。与习惯幕天席地的自己截然不同的境井仁，为了遮蔽灼日，正特地摘下他的斗笠往脑袋上戴。而从斗笠编织的罅隙里筛落的熹微光斑，仿佛吉光片羽濡湿在他的脸颊上。  
龙三刚一抬头，迎面而来的便是境井仁递来的一碗清水。  
“早安，斗笠帮老大。”  
“早安，境井家大少爷。”  
两人一茬接一茬地调侃，就和两年前本应平淡无奇的盛夏一样。就着小木墩平静地吃完饭，龙三提出附近竹林有处温泉，破晓时能望见天边渐明，在云海中的万顷霞光；晌午烟雾弥漫，山形树影渐次而来，美不胜收。而第二天又能看曙光初露，丹砂辉映，红日冲破云霭喷薄而出的绮丽风光。总之，这处松林密叠，幽深静谧的泡泉，各个时令的景观各得其趣，一般人我才不告诉他云云。听龙三口中振振有辞，境井仁心动了，权衡是即刻启程救下舅舅志村，还是再养精蓄锐的利弊之后，他跟在龙三身后，一同去寻找那处泡泉沐浴。  
“怎么，不去找你舅舅了？”龙三嚼着草根，冲境井仁问了句。  
“《孙子兵法》有言：‘胜可知，而不可为。不可胜者，守也；可胜者，攻也’。说的是敌人无可乘之机，不能被战胜，且防守待之：敌人有可乘之机，能够被战胜，则出奇攻而取之。现在按兵不动恰是上策，和我找不找舅舅没有冲突。”  
“哦。”听着境井仁的夸夸其谈，龙三敷衍地点点头。比起说听他说宛若天书般的孙子兵法，倒不如说些美甘甘的风流轶事来得实在。好在这一路并不漫长，尤其是当你看厌了车马喧嚣，听腻了高谈阔论时，这处矗立在山水画卷中烟云缭绕的温泉，足以让每个寻觅于此的旅人，得到尽情释放。  
在万籁俱寂的日暮里，氤氲雾气在两人的胳膊、臂膀、后背缀满水珠，披头散发的模样倒映在泉水里，歪歪斜斜映照出饱经风吹雨打的身形。龙三瞥见了境井仁背脊上几处被蒙古箭矢射中的伤迹，浅浅一道，若不仔细看根本辨不清。而自己呢，从小摸爬打滚留下大大小小的伤疤，每一道都如此触目惊心。  
“龙三，你最近没少打架吧？”  
泡累了的境井仁斜倚在青石堆砌的温泉旁，看着用双手掬起泉水来洗脸的龙三，潺潺的流水声从他脚下流向泉眼深处。龙三抬起又添新伤的手臂，朝境井仁淡淡地说道：“是啊，当老大可不容易啊。”  
“如果你早点告诉我，我就可以让舅舅为你谋得一官半职，酒肉、盘缠管够，你也不用那么辛苦。”  
境井仁将龙三挂在树梢上的葫芦摘下，往嘴里送去，因为喝得太快，细细的水流从他嘴角蜿蜒而下，蔓延过上下滚动的喉结、锁骨、宛若幼鹿般生满毛绒的胸口，再从肚脐向下流淌，汇聚在蒙出一层薄薄细汗的腹股沟。龙三的视线在掠过境井仁双腿间的阴翳后，又缓缓瞥向别处裸露的体肤。  
在他上上下下欣赏了个遍后，浪人方才按耐住甚嚣的气焰，回道：“但在你舅舅那儿的确是讨不到生计啊。”  
如此烂俗的对白已经在他和境井仁之间重复了不下数遍，可每次境井仁提到舅舅志村就跟失忆了似的，完全将自己板着脸的遭难忘得一干二净。望向头顶杂错交叠的竹影稀疏间，透下银子般闪烁斑斑点点白光的天空，龙三深吸了一口气，缓缓朝境井仁所在的方向泅去。  
林中一片寂静，除了汩汩的泉涌和黄鹂嘲哳的鸣叫，听不见任何动静，正是下手的好时机。于是他把心一横，倏然紧拽住境井仁的脚踝，硬是将他往温泉里拖去。  
“哇——”  
年轻的武士先是发出一声惊呼，在雾气滚滚的温泉里胡乱扑腾后，躬着身用手掌抔起泉水往龙三脸上溅去。龙三也不甘示弱，拿起温泉旁的柄杓掏起水回击。很明显，光脚的不怕穿鞋的，境井仁在铺天盖地的攻势中败下阵来，半开玩笑地吼道：“龙三，你真是够了，每次都用这种手段吓我，不嫌烦吗？”  
“不嫌烦的是你才对吧？”望着对自己毫无戒备、手无寸铁的境井仁，龙三内心不由得戚戚然。照刚刚势头，他完全可以掐住境井仁脆弱的脖颈，把他活活溺死在泉水里，然后割掉他的首级去向赫通汗邀功，过上衣食无忧的生活。  
但每每脑海冷不防地冒出险恶念头，龙三就会将这无法排遣的孽恨放逐在内心的荒芜里。在月明星稀的夜幕下，向来不喜自寻烦恼的龙三，在境井仁面前站了起来，连同他身体某处隐忍已久的地方也奔逸起来。明明自己与境井仁都不过是天地间一粒微尘，在蒙古帝国大军压境前，做什么都是螳臂挡车，犯得着为怎么有尊严的活下去黯然神伤吗？可当他望见一无所知的境井仁，前一刻还想置人于死地的手掌，此时则温柔地覆在对方湿漉漉的头发里。  
“仁，帮帮我，拜托了。”  
龙三出神地凝望境井仁，看着这位对马岛上最后的武士顺从地跪坐在他面前，近乎虔诚地捧起来，然后细细用嘴吸吮起那膨胀的欲望时，龙三越来越觉得境井仁对他有种超乎寻常的宽容，这种宽容就仿佛是阔绰的富人面对贫苦之人时，出于某些根深蒂固的“教养”而施予对方的一样，哪怕连境井仁自己都毫无察觉。  
“仁……仁......”龙三将双手移到境井仁的肩膀上，低语着对方的名字，当然境井仁没空回答，只是偶尔抬头望向龙三，嘴里边还含着龙三身体的某个部分。然而，明明想说的话郁积如山，到头来却只剩下愧天怍人的自责感。  
情事做到酒酣耳熟，在龙三到了临界想要将境井仁从身前推开，男人却执拗地继续，丝毫没有要停手的意思。看着他的挚友、他的玩伴、他值得信任托付的境井家之主耽溺沉醉的样子，龙三最终还是在境井仁的嘴里射了出来。  
“仁，你为什么不听我的话……”龙三低头望着境井仁，而境井仁近乎表演张开嘴，让炙烫的肉茎滑出口腔，撑开掌心接住从嘴角随之流出的白浊，以免弄脏身下的泡泉。  
“你不是很满意吗？龙三？”  
当境井仁微笑着抬起脸的时候，龙三觉得自己简直可以马上硬起来。但相比起那短暂而盲目的兽欲，取而代之的则是即将与挚友别离前内心的无限惆怅。  
那天，在与境井仁洗净身子，又在林野里翻云覆雨一番后。龙三将境井仁送去就近的村寨休憩，自己则在贵市平原漫无目的的走着，悲痛久久不熄。  
境井仁是如此嫉恶如仇，光是看他抽刀毫不犹豫地砍向蒙古士兵甚至是本为同胞的叛徒时，龙三的心就像被火烧一样灼痛。如果他听从境井仁的安排，成为境井家或志村家的家臣，是不是就不用拯救那岌岌可危的斗笠帮，更不必在风雨飘摇中向仇敌投诚？一切恐怕自出生之日，就已为时已晚。  
他咬紧牙关，放在刀镡上的手不由地铆足了劲。倏地寒光凛冽，龙三抽刀挥砍，在淹过半身的芦苇荡里咆哮嘶吼。天地间回荡着他的嚎叫、如沉闷的闪崩、呼啸的疾风、震威的雷霆和奔流的飞瀑。他手中的剑影与月华相互辉映，在夜色中斩断一桩又一桩的前尘旧事，直至龙三精疲力竭地倒在芦苇荡里，出神地凝望涓洁天幕时，他感觉眼角似乎有泪滑过，于是用手揩去。借着皎洁的月华，龙三这才发现那并不是自己流的泪，而是因草木锋利的叶尖被划破眼角所淌下的鲜血。他苦笑着摇摇头，将思绪放逐在对马岛洒满月光的旷野之中。


	3. 太阳雨（第三回）

人若要做出舍己救人的慷慨行为，就需要一个能够同情和愤慨的灵魂才成。而产生同情有个先决条件，那就是同情者必须经历过，至少是在想象中经历过类似体验。  
这个道理在龙三眼中，只剩下他与境井仁之间的暴戾之气。  
他和境井仁之间的差距，早就不是少读了几册孙子兵法，少谈资几家战旗的前尘往事那么简单了。在彻底接受这一现实，是在两年前盛夏长尾家的比武大会上。看着被众多武士世家称赞不已的境井仁，败于下风的龙三不禁愕然，甚至惶恐了。明明他们几乎每天一起练武，论天资和聪慧谁也不比谁差，究竟从何时开始，他离境井仁已经这么的遥远了？  
的确，在龙三认识的狐朋狗友里，没有一个人能像境井仁那样全身心地投入到武士道的修为当中。他没日没夜的反复练习，风雨无阻，即便手上的老茧磨出鲜血也不停歇。或许正是他天性如此，自诞生之初才能成为每个人口中的境井仁大人吧。  
被境井仁在比武大会上打败后，悻悻而归的龙三把自己关进了破烂的屋舍里，省察、反思。  
从流水架势的拔刀练习、明月架势的踢、踹功夫，哪一招，又或是哪一天不是流汗又流血？而且哪个步骤他有偷懒过了？如果没有，那为什么自己没能如愿以偿地被某个武士世家看中，成为境井仁口中体面的家臣了？  
辗转反侧的浪人，不肯吃、不肯喝，生怕精神一松懈就参悟不透个中奥妙。结果过不了几个时日便弄得瘦骨嶙嶙、形容枯槁。  
那时候的龙三就像一头倔强难驯的农马，任凭鞭子抽打、缰绳牵拉，也没办法让他认清自己绝无可能与主君一同在战争上为荣誉肝胆涂地的现状。  
就在这位因羡慕流云而一味仰望天穹之人，快要走向绝望的时候，他看见了太阳雨。  
白色的流云，湛蓝的天空、银色的雨点，以及斑斓的彩虹，那是美触不可及的奇观，无法用拙劣的俳句去赞叹的美丽。而它所带来淅沥沥的雨声，还有潮湿的泥土味，收归了蜷缩在家徒四壁一隅中，惶恐无依的灵魂。  
龙三拿起剑，连挡雨的斗笠都来不急摘上，就急匆匆地奔向那七彩的霓虹。  
那日，醺醺然的浪人走在林间，六尺男儿竟像个孩童般天真地去寻那娶亲的狐狸，被雨露湿了衣衫、头发，甚至还险些被湿滑的泥路绊倒。毕竟在对马岛高低起伏的地势里，漫山遍野的松柏与挺拔的冷杉，往往将无人知晓的林间小径点缀得神秘莫测。尤其是雨后山中忽云、忽雾、忽晴空万里，望向茫茫林海与顶天擎云，总让人有种会发生“神隐”的怪谈。  
当葱茏的绿意随着吹拂而来的微风翻起层层波浪，露出一块块青石与破败的稻荷神石像，唯独不见那浑身火红的狐狸。加上晌午烈日灼心，刚刚落了雨的林野里又闷又湿，龙三才没走半会就口干舌燥。听着山间嘲哳的鸟鸣，心觉聒噪的龙三厌烦地抽出打刀挥砍碍事的紫衫木，打得满叶的枝杈四散飘零。  
“笨蛋！我是在干嘛啊！”浪人大喊了一声，索性不走了，拿花草枯枝铺了处蒲团，一屁股坐了上去。连日来的疲倦带给他的是对上天的不满，尤其是在自己命运上的感受最为强烈。境井仁的意气风发令他几乎不敢相信他和自己会是同龄人。既然如此，那为什么自己落败了不是像对方那般相视一笑，而是跑到森林里怨天尤人呢？  
罢了？罢了！罢了吧。  
正当龙三打算原路折返的时候，一阵抑扬顿挫的曲乐由远及近，在山顶间飞扬。富有节奏的旋律像翩跹的蝴蝶，飞舞着、嬉戏着，一路留下林荫斑驳、阳光熹微。更奇怪的是，此时闷热的林野之中再次降下淅沥沥的雨点，滞闷的雾气变得清透，缥缈的檀香从四面八方蹿入，流遍龙三脚底下的每根草木。见势不妙的龙三急忙躲到一棵大树后面，屏住呼吸，静静地注视眼前所发生的一切。  
一阵响声过后，一群头戴侍乌帽子、身穿大纹的人群迈着奇特的步伐，从龙三面前经过。他们手中明明没有任何乐器，悠扬的乐声却在整个林野间喘鸣。每当旋律中间停顿一下，这群人便左右探头，抬腿夸张地往前踢踏，随后原地跳起半尺高。龙三细细观察，在队伍的中央，唯独一位头戴市女笠、穿着群青小袖之人，并未一同跳起这诡谲的舞蹈，而是低垂脑袋，默默跟随着人群向前走一步一步地走去。  
这不和谐的队列还没走出数丈，队伍里便窜出一位身穿小具足甲胄的武将，发出尖利的嗤笑声。侧耳倾听，哪是人在笑，分明是狐狸的叫声。没错，自己果真遇见太阳雨中娶亲的狐狸了。龙三凝视着那人呼之欲出的獠牙，心中一阵发憷，而头戴市女笠的那人则缓缓欠身，似乎在向对方道歉。  
那便是狐狸的妻子吗？如此贤良淑惠，却嫁了个脾气暴躁的夫君，可就……心中的嘀咕还没酝酿完，一记沉闷的声响刺入耳畔。龙三再把头往外探去，原来，气急败坏的狐狸向它的妻子掴了一巴掌，薄如蚕丝的虫垂连同市女笠倏地被打飞到龙三躲藏的大树底下。  
此刻，一个熟悉的面孔映入眼帘，让龙三的心跳错乱了一拍。  
慌忙从队伍中跑过来的狐狸妻子，正是他唯一的挚友境井仁。  
一时间，各种各样耳濡目染的奇闻在龙三脑中，渐渐勾勒出事情的前因后果。狐狸生性多疑、狡诈，被凡人看见娶亲就会怒不可遏，必须报以等价的偿还才肯善罢甘休。难道说，境井仁已经看过了狐狸娶亲，所以才会被如此对待吗？端详着境井仁脸颊上细细的抓痕，浪人不知哪来的勇气，在境井仁即将俯身去捡帽子的时候，从树后面冲了出来。  
“仁！你在干什么！快跑啊！”  
从攥紧境井仁的手腕拼命逃跑，到因为喘到五脏六腑都像是要吐出来，所以不得不停下来的过程，龙三根本毫无意识。他只觉得，境井仁一定是被那群该死的狐狸骗了，堂堂男子汉大丈夫怎么会做狐妖的妻子。在冲境井仁道出这番话的时候，男人默默地不说话，似乎因龙三的质问对自己的处境产生了怀疑。“仁，究竟发生什么事情了，为什么你不在你那志村舅舅的宅邸庆祝，却来到这荒郊野岭来？”  
境井仁叹了口气，看起来一副失神落魄的模样。  
“龙三，我回不去了，如果它们找不到我，你和志村舅舅，还有我所珍视的朋友们就会遭受无妄之灾。”  
“你在怕什么啊！你可是境井家的武士大人啊！”龙三使劲摇晃着男人的肩膀，大吼道：“当初你在长尾家比武把我打得落花流水的那种勇气呢？去哪了啊？”  
听到这里，境井仁羞赧得满脸通红。  
“我做不成武士了，龙三，你看……”  
境井仁牵起浪人的手掌，将他覆在了两股中央的位置。  
“我做不成、武士了。”  
“说什么胡话……你……你……”  
当龙三望见境井仁那双清澈而又带着凄凉的眼睛时，他将剩下的话吞回了喉咙里。  
生为男性的象征之一，从境井仁身上缺失了。过于震慑的事实突破了龙三的理解范围，以至于原本还残存在他脸上的不解、困惑，通通荡然无存。此刻他脸上毫无表情，就和一具木偶一样。过了半晌方才缓过神。  
“仁，你……你究竟是男人……还是……”  
“我是稻荷神的妻子。”  
龙三战栗了，他的脑袋晃得像拨浪鼓一样。  
“不是！你是境井仁！你是我亲如兄弟般的挚友！你才不是什么稻荷神的妻子！”  
“以前是，现在不是了。”境井仁觑了眼龙三，仿佛此刻他已做好视死如归的决心，接受所有不该他承受的磨难。“放我回去吧，不然稻荷神大人一发怒，我连你都保护不了。”  
境井仁的回答让龙三大失所望，更是对他不坠青云之志的莫大耻辱。  
“不、不，仁，你不能就这么让那该死的稻荷神夺走你……不可以、绝对不可以！”  
几欲起身离去的境井仁，被龙三重重压在了身下。在这个月明星稀的夜晚，白絮飘散的芦苇丛中，龙三压低着声音说道：“仁，我决定了，你今晚就成为我的妻子，嫁给我吧！”  
残月冷光，洒落满地白露，似乎有泪光在武士的眼角闪烁。而龙三的声音仍在继续。  
“回去我就告诉稻荷神，你已经是我的妻子了，你不能离开我，以后有什么责罚全冲我一个人就好了！”  
神情茫然地境井仁抬头望向龙三，愣愣地点了点头。  
渐渐的，两人早已忘记了事情诡异，自甘让身体里的理性堕落，将一切交付给本能。

当龙三的手抚摸过境井仁那平坦的胯部时，武士的双腿情不自禁地颤栗起来，一股怯弱的自尊心让他为龙三不得要领地抚弄，羞愧到用手捂住脸颊。而将境井仁囚于身下的龙三，则摸索着那两处柔软的罅隙，稍稍探进去触了下，委身于他怀中的境井仁就发出哽咽般的嘤咛。  
“龙三，龙三……”  
如此微妙的反应，反倒让龙三涨红了脸。当浪人将手指从那块软肉中抽出来的时候，指缝间剔透的黏腻让他一时半会将曾经抱过的某位村妇和境井仁的胴体叠加在了一起。接下来是不是该那样做？龙三钳起境井仁的双腿，摸索着模糊的记忆，将头埋进了对方的两腿中间秘处舔舐起来。  
在龙三做出这番动作前，境井仁嘴上已经连连说出好几声“不要”了，可当他要付出行动的时候，身体却违抗着意识，向龙三缠去。  
在龙三将舌尖探进那充分湿润过的软肉里时，无法忍受的境井仁发出了介于享受与抗拒之间的哀叫。  
“不……不……”  
然而，浪人绝不可能就此停手。他要夺走神明之妻的处子之身，将他宝贵而珍视的一切占为己有。像是被境井仁的呼唤所鼓舞，浪人卖力地舔弄起来，不一会儿便见那微微翕动的软肉里，泛滥出蜜液，然后随着自己的涎水，从境井仁的大腿根上流了下来。  
境井仁摇曳着上身，想要逃脱龙三的爱抚，龙三哪肯甘心，于是连同手指一起在境井仁的两腿间游弋。望着那从淡淡的鬈毛中露出的穴口，与境井仁胸膛上的凸起是完全一致的桃红色，还有那不断向外吐露爱液的前庭，龙三觉得脑袋一阵轻飘飘。  
“怎么了……龙三？”见龙三停下了动作，欲火焚身的武士心切地问道。而龙三则是咽了口唾沫，支支吾吾道：“仁……你也……太美了。”  
这大概是自己能想到的最高级的形容词了。  
虽然对境井仁油然而生的夸赞并不全部出自真心，或许还有一半挑逗的意味在里面。可听到这里，原本还将脸紧紧捂住的境井仁，却将一个温柔的吻，贴上了龙三的嘴唇。  
“谢谢你，龙三。”  
当龙三将境井仁身上的衣物全部脱下时，沐浴在月华下的武士，裸露的每一寸肌体都仿佛流淌着柔光，熠熠生辉，令人心生怜爱。而随着境井仁身体的每处微小摆动，从他眉骨、鼻梁，以及那稀疏的耻毛投下的那一片片浅色的阴翳，如同湖泊上一圈圈漾开的涟漪，流淌在境井仁的身体各处。  
在夜的岑寂里，龙三注视着境井仁那身没有任何赘余的腰胯，以及随着呼吸而微微起伏小腹，两手游离在武士的侧腹、臀部，还有结实的后背。  
逡巡了一圈后，他又往那平坦的胯部深入，挑逗被他舔得要融化的穴口。而境井仁在龙三的爱抚下，也将手缓缓滑入湿得一塌糊涂的秘处，在龙三面前忘情地自渎起来。  
“龙三、龙三。”  
境井仁嘤咛着浪人的名字，流露出与平日里粗鄙的交合完全不同的妩媚处，眉目传情间就让龙三的欲望逼到了极限。以前龙三觉得境井仁对欢爱的需求是比较寡淡的，或许是他高洁傲岸的气质所导致。因此，当龙三看着境井仁会为自己的一举一动敏感地做出反应，脑中仅存的理智荡然无存了。  
“仁……成为我的妻子吧。”  
当龙三难以自控地一气贯入时，身下的武士再次发出浅浅的哀鸣。等到扶住对方腰部的男人为那紧致包裹的溽热而情迷意乱的时候，龙三瞥见了穴口处淡淡的血迹，一时间不知所措，连声问自己是不是弄疼了对方。  
明明两人像野兽般在芦苇荡中不知廉耻的交合，可此刻的每分每秒对于龙三来说，毋宁得付出全部的精力，不得有任何一丝松懈。  
再次确认那双腿间流出的鲜血，并不是因为被利刃或铠甲割伤后，龙三后知后觉地意识到，这可能是化身为稻荷神妻子的境井仁与他的姬始。  
瞬间，一股血脉贲张的冲动和满腔的爱怜，让他更用力地挺入到境井仁的深处。  
“龙三……”与浪人交叠在一起的境井仁，翕张着嘴唇，说道：“请你好好收下，我的、身体、我的……所有。”  
“遵命。”  
龙三用一个吻做出了回答。  
就这样，两人胸膛贴着胸膛、两股互相交缠，连分毫的间隙都吝啬，就将全部的情爱投入到令人羞耻的猥亵姿势里去。而在不知不觉被这种淫荡的身姿所激发的情欲，在境井仁的体内愈燃愈旺了。  
这一回，武士主动骑到了龙三身上，前后摇晃起身子来。不停地上下起伏，随后又向后仰头，失神地望向那天空皎洁的明月。在龙三面前，将披散的头发衔在嘴角的境井仁，是此间最完美的尤物，哪怕他汗津津的肉体上残留着不似女性般柔软的轮廓和丰盈的胸脯，但光是境井仁因自己的每一次律动而抽噎、啜泣的模样，龙三就觉得哪怕此刻会在愉悦的顶点上死去，他也绝不会舍弃任何能贪婪地与境井仁结合的机会。  
而任由那具火热的肉刃挤压到深处，甚至像要压迫到脏器一般，境井仁仍旧努力摇晃着身躯，一次又一次让滚烫的欲望被同样的索求，从头到尾整根没入。  
在他疯狂地抵达到高潮而高喊时，夹紧的穴道差点让龙三要即刻射了出去。望着痴痴坐在自己胯上、毫无防备的境井仁，一种施虐的快感在龙三心中催生。  
他用手臂撑起上身，命令境井仁背朝他转过去。  
“龙三？”还沉浸在高潮余韵里的境井仁，恍如梦呓般地叫唤他的一夜夫君。  
“仁，你说过，你的一切都是我的。”龙三扶着自己被那黏腻的爱液润滑得同样湿润的分身，抵在境井仁的后庭处。“这里，我也想要。”  
“等下……那里……”当境井仁一个劲地摇头时，龙三已从背后搂抱住他，擒住境井仁垂落的双臂。武士嘴中抗拒再次亢奋，身体反而像在挑逗似的做出本能反应，直至龙三将那热烫的、完全没有隔阂的分身再度进入到境井仁的另一处身体里，阴囊直接贴在境井仁的臀部上时，跪趴在地上的武士，难以自持地粗喘起来。  
“仁，你的身体好烫啊。”  
龙三一边说着，一边将脸贴靠在境井仁光洁的背脊，并再次用手指触碰曾一度攀升至欢愉的秘处。  
一边是被阳具侵占到完全没有空隙的后庭，一边又是蹂躏肉穴的挑弄，两处截然不同的快感令境井仁连完整的话都说不出来，被迫接受着这暴风骤雨般的爱意。  
每每龙三将粗糙的手指探进境井仁下腹的秘处里来回抚弄，就会伴随着一阵激烈的抽插，操干到境井仁脑干发麻，爱液四溅。想象着自己跟交尾的家畜没任何区别，方才经过高潮不久的境井仁很快便发出昂奋的浪叫，沉溺在绝伦的欲念里。  
“龙三、龙三、龙三……”他又一次呼唤龙三的名字，而身后的男人并未用言语回应他的呢喃，反倒更加频繁地挺入，似乎要将境井仁经年累月所习得的教养、道义、伦理，通通驱逐出去。  
最后，他们在低沉的呻吟中，同时得到了释放。  
疯狂之后，芦苇荡中再次回归静寂，浑身赤裸地两人一上一下交叠在一起。过了半晌，浪人才将瘫软的分身从境井仁的体内滑出，匍匐在武士身上喘息。而境井仁似乎还在意犹未尽地享受着残留在身体各处的触感，为了挽回理性而紧紧握住龙三的手臂，将脸埋进龙三的臂弯里。  
“这下怎么给稻荷神交代啊。”  
看着飞红扑脸的龙三，境井仁低垂眼眸，一副懊悔至极的神情。见境井仁这幅神态，龙三整理思绪，冷哼了一声，骂咧咧地说道：“老子管它什么稻荷神还是天照大御神，要是敢妨碍到我们，我就人挡杀人、佛挡杀佛。”  
境井仁没有开口，只是微微叹了口气。见武士起身开始窸窸窣窣鼓捣衣物，龙三赶忙问道：“仁，你要去哪里？”  
“我要回到森林里，去找稻荷神大人。”  
此前还和境井仁许下海誓山盟的男人，在恢复少许理性之后，赶忙一把将境井仁拽回身旁。  
“仁，你根本就不需要这样子做！虽说我也没办法为你再做点什么，可是……”龙三深吸了一口气，央求道：“我实在，太想要你了。为了我，求求你留下来吧！”  
这一毫无矫饰的肺腑之言，本应留下一个两人潸然泪下的结局，可境井仁望向两股间被白浊和爱液沾染的部分，并没有因龙三的真心实意而动摇。  
他依旧利索地收拾起衣服，面无表情地整理妆容，直至龙三好不容易凑齐了丢得到处都是的衣物，潦草地穿在身上时，境井仁又恢复了和此前一样的神貌，木然地正了正衣襟，向龙三微微颔首。  
“再见了，龙三。”  
龙三刚想伸手碰他，境井仁已消失不见。


	4. 太阳雨（第四回）

再见了。龙三。  
境井仁的声音尚在耳边回荡，这一回，却不在梦中。  
跪倒在境井仁身前的浪人，鲜血自脇差汩汩涌出，灵魂随着温热的血液从心力憔悴的躯壳里挣脱。而在龙三的视野黯淡下去之前，“战鬼”那张阅尽世间凉薄的脸庞，就这样永永远远地、熔铸进他的心房。  
从被境井仁亲手杀死，再到被斗笠帮的残党救下，龙三在死亡的边缘徘徊了几百个日夜，等到浪人能勉强站起来走路的时候，龙三毕生所学的剑道造诣还有一身精壮的肌肉，通通被无情地剥夺走。  
某天，龙三拿过用来接雨水的木盆洗漱，倒映在水面上的，是和风烛残年的老人一样枯瘦的身体。更准确地描述，应该是一具披有人皮的骷髅，一点劲风就能吹到天涯海角、无影无踪。  
到底自己还有什么理由能够苟活于世呢？龙三痴痴地望向腹部的那处缺口，久久不能挪开视线。事实上，在自己向境井仁哀求“饶我一命”的时候，刀还未刺入身躯，他的心便彻底死去。  
如果非要为彼此之间的生死决斗划上休止符，定然是其中一人被对马岛彻底遗忘。所以，龙三作为失败者，被对马岛彻彻底底地遗忘，而痢疾与风寒成为他伶仃孤苦之际唯一的座上客。  
重疾与伤痛让龙三彻夜难眠，以至于对人世间的感受也变得和从前不太一样——当和煦的日光照拂在龙三干瘦的四肢上，他觉得皮肤像被烈火熊熊燃烧。当晚风撩起他的发梢，他以为自己被抛弃在天寒地冻的城岳山，等待皑皑白雪覆盖他冻僵的尸骸。馥郁芬芳的花丛和坟头滋长的野草没有任何区别，云缝间倾撒而下的天光又似是利刃要刺瞎掉他的眼眸。  
这是战鬼的惩罚吗？不，这应该是稻荷神的惩罚吧。  
那日当境井仁人间蒸发后，龙三又折返回森林，一路呼喊着挚友的名字，直到他看见一群聚集在稻荷神像旁的狐狸时，怒不可遏的浪人不禁停下了脚步。  
这些莫非是方才化为人形的狐狸吗？龙三暗忖。当然，对着一群稻荷神的化身问出如此愚蠢的问题，本就不是要寻得答案的。  
浪人选择将刀剑举过头顶，对着其中一只狐狸砍去，眼见刀光一闪，明明紧握在手的打刀竟然脱手飞出数丈之远。  
“见鬼！”龙三啐了口唾沫，赶忙去找武士刀。奇怪的是，明明武士刀不过是摔落在草地上，刀口竟然被石子磕碰出缺口，连同刀身也满是划痕，就如他身上那些莫名其妙多出来的疤痕一样。  
等龙三回头去找那群狐狸算账时，这群稻荷神的神使早就消失得无影无踪。  
身处凋敝的村舍里，龙三的脑袋浑浑噩噩，茫然地蜷缩在满是跳蚤的破烂草席上，一遍遍地回忆当初境井仁杀死他的过程。每思索一次，被脇差刺穿的伤口就又像是被锋利的刀刃所伤一样。  
此时的龙三，心中与其说是悲苦，不如说是震惊。如果说那名铁匠的死是造成他与境井仁不共戴天的仇恨，那自己平日早已做好了心理准备，甚至想象到境井仁将他碎尸万段的可怖场景。  
谁能想到天不遂人愿，在千千万万个被境井仁杀死的结局里，境井仁刺向自己的那把脇差，偏偏在离脏器仅剩半寸的位置被抽了出来。然后战鬼便双眼一闭抛下他绝尘离去，任由早已守候多时的斗笠帮残党带他逃出生天。予以死亡又予以重生，身为战鬼的悲悯成为自己此生的奇耻大辱。想到这里，龙三的整个身躯就像遭受了车裂这种最惨烈的刑罚，撕心裂肺、剧痛难忍，浑身颤栗不已。他痛苦躺在草席间，一声声惨叫从咽喉中冲了出来。那既不是呜咽，也不是怒号，是他呼喊着境井仁的嘶吼。  
“仁——仁——”  
难以忍受的剧痛，让浪人的指甲在泥泞的平地上抠出野兽般的抓痕，薄薄的衣衫也被汗水湿透。很自然，如果要指定是谁害得自己那么悲苦，龙三首先对境井仁充满了怨恨。可是，当他与境井仁之间种种美好的回忆充塞思绪之后，他又将怨恨的矛头指向赫通汗。赫通汗穷凶极恶，屠戮对马岛无辜百姓，并将他们视为草芥。然而，当自己遵照汗王的旨意，用一把火烧死了半路被俘的村民，不正是自己自甘堕落而成为蒙古帝国的犬马吗？于是，龙三最终将怒火烧向了太阳雨里娶亲的狐狸。  
凭什么，仅仅是看了一眼你们那丑陋至极的婚嫁仪式，就非得承受生不如死的折磨？  
不管是出于何种动机，身为神明，不应该保护社稷苍生吗？既然招致如此结果，只能说一句“万分抱歉”，那道歉了又能将我与仁的情谊完好无整地归还吗？  
不能。且绝无可能。  
刚刚还暴怒不已的龙三，意气沮索地倚坐村舍的一隅，嗓子渴得冒烟，身边却没能有干净的水能解渴。若是时光倒退，童年时代的境井仁一定会急匆匆地跑去井边给自己打水吧。  
“仁……仁……”  
凝望着窗外沉寂萧瑟的平原，龙三预感到，他很有可能拗不过今年的冬天了。  
不过没关系。此生唯一的挚友化作“战鬼”与他分道扬镳，曾经怀揣梦想的斗笠帮浪人不是变成贪得无厌的强盗，就是成为路旁遭人任意践踏的蝼蚁之辈，现在自己成了这幅丑陋之躯，失去了荣誉、失去了尊严，也没有活下去的必要。  
终于，那短暂而盲目的愤怒停止了，取而代之的，则是一场很远、很远的梦。  
在梦里，不知出于何种原因，自己与境井仁来到青海湖旁的枫叶树下，拿起竹刀切磋起来。明明身体变成了小孩，可力气却大得出奇，以至于几招下来，身为同龄人的境井仁根本招架不住，竹刀被打飞到了一旁。  
见境井仁的竹刀脱手，按照那个年少轻狂的年纪，龙三本应在境井仁面前扬眉吐气起来。可他没有这样做，而是泄恨般用竹刀划开了境井仁的发带。一瞬间，原本还衣冠楚楚的武士之子顶着一头散发，矗立在龙三面前。看了看一旁铁青着脸的舅舅志村，又看了看面无表情的石川老师，龙三这才得意地大笑起来。  
被一介不入流的浪人打败，境井仁大概会羞愧到极点，或是不甘心地大喊“刚刚不算，我们重来。”吧。  
毕竟没有人比我更了解你了，仁。龙三想。  
可是，残留在境井仁身上的反抗情绪逐渐消逝在了空气里。一种至死不渝的情感以梦的形式降临在龙三泪水流尽的心田里，将苦苦纠缠他对死亡的渴望，化作那飘满天空的枫叶，看上去一点重量和实感都没有。  
“龙三，等下我们一起去看太阳雨好不好？”  
听到挚友的呼唤，年轻的浪人用力地点了点头，一如既往地朝境井仁跑去。


End file.
